Jolies premières rencontres, peut-être pas si jolies que ça
by LilyKiss
Summary: Traduction des histoires de legalronin. One-shots sur les différentes premières rencontres possibles entre Tokio et Saito, adapté au XXIe siècle (au moins pour les deux premiers). Après tout, on ne sait jamais dans quelle situation on va trouver la bonne personne... All rights to legalronin and Watsuki-san !
1. Personne recherchée

Ce chapitre et les suivants sont des traductions des histoires de legalronin (anciennement Yours Sincerely). Ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. A la limite, on peut dire que le français m'appartient, mais c'est un peu prétentieux, non ? Voyons voir... Ah, je sais ! La version française de cette histoire est à moi ! Ca, ça va ou pas ? XD

Bref, vous avez comprit le topo...

Les différents chapitres de cette histoire n'ont aucun lien entre eux : ce sont des OneShots, conçu comme tels. Il est possible qu'il y en ai qui se suivent suivant ce qu'écrira legalronin, mais dans ce cas-là, je vous préviendrai avant l'histoire ! Comme l'indique le titre, ils raconteront différentes premières rencontres en Tokio et Saito.

Merci pour votre lecture !

Oh, et je traduit aussi les reviews pour legalronin en PM, donc, même si vous ne parlez pas du tout anglais, vous pouvez quand même lui faire des compliments (ou des critiques, hein ^^) en passant par moi !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :)

* * *

« Je peux vous aider, inspecteur ? » demanda Tokio d'une voix traînante, appuyant ses joues sur ses poings et levant le regard vers le-dit inspecteur.

Saito, de son côté, sourit en coin, imperturbable devant son ton froid. « Sans doute, et me voilà donc pour vous inviter à dîner. »

Tokio cligna des yeux et le sourire de Saito s'élargit, tandis qu'il avait la satisfaction de voir son extérieur confiant s'effondrer. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, car Tokio se remit rapidement de sa surprise.

« Inspecteur, c'est une habitude chez vous d'inviter à sortir vos suspects de meurtres ? »

« Ancien suspect », le corrigea-t-elle. « Et je n'invite à sortir que les vraiment très suspects ».

« Vous n'allez pas bien. Vous réalisez qu'il existe des sites de rencontre en ligne ? Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de chercher dans la liste des personnes recherchées. »

Saito eut un petit rire. Tokio avait été la suspecte principale à propos du meurtre d'une ballerine d'opéra, et, même si elle avait été blanchie, il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette ballerine atypique qu'il l'avait intrigué.

« Pensez-y ».

« Oh, mais c'est tout le problème. Je m'y vois comme si j'y étais. Moi, vous, la table entre les deux, et une lumière tamisée. Ça ressemble beaucoup trop à la salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle nous avons passé des _heures_. » Comme une pensée lui vint brusquement, elle ajouta, en le menaçant d'un index accusateur, « Ne vous avisez pas de faire de cette phrase une remarque déplacée. »

Le coin des lèvres de Saito frémirent, et il s'avança, plaçant ses avants-bras sur la table. « Moi ? Jamais. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous aviez en tête. »

Tokio ouvrit sa bouche et la referma, regarda de côté et refusa de croiser son regard. « Taisez-vous. » L'homme s'amusait et ne se souciait pas de le cacher. C'était un contraste saisissant avec le prédateur imposant et dangereux auquel elle avait fait face dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Non pas qu'il ai l'air moins dangereux et imposant maintenant, mais comme cela... c'était juste bizarre.

Tokio soupira finalement et dit, « Je ne veux pas revivre cette épreuve de nouveau. »

Saito se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise et observa les femme en face de lui. Tokio avait tout les droits d'être contrariée : elle avait été soumise à un interrogatoire poussé. Son chef était convaincu de sa culpabilité : après tout, elle avait tout à gagner de la mort de sa camarade, et les preuves étaient contre elle. À la fin, le véritable coupable était en fait un petit-ami mécontent, ayant des liens avec les yakuzas.

« Je faisais mon travail. »

Tokio regarda furieusement l'inspecteur. « Votre travail c'est de harceler une femme innocente ? »

La seule réponse de Saito fut un sourire, et il dit : « Laissez-moi me rattraper. Il y a un endroit près d'ici qu'Okita recommande. »

« Qui est ce Okita ? Votre ami imaginaire ? » laissa échapper Tokio sans y penser. Elle aurait été contrite de son manque de bonnes manières si Saito n'était pas si visiblement en train d'apprécier le spectacle.

Ça n'excusait cependant pas son comportement, et Tokio se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, légèrement honteuse. Elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante. Elle était beaucoup trop raisonnable pour vraimenr l'en blâmer. C'était comme il avait dit : il faisait son travail, et les faits avaient été contre elle. Heureusement, l'affaire avait connu des développements qui avait poussé les policiers dans une autre direction, mais son aigreur restait. « Écoutez, je suis sûre que vous êtes gentil - » et la bouche de Saito frémit. Tokio roula des yeux. « Peut-être pas gentil, mais bon ? Décent ? Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je veux oublier tout ça.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » Comme ça, sans y mettre plus de tact. Saito ne voyait pas le but de lui donner un faux sentiment d'espoir. Elle avait perdu une amie et une collègue. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait été traité de meurtrière.

« Et voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes pas gentil. »

Il grogna. « Je ne prétends pas l'être. »

Tokio regarda l'homme : il ne pouvait pas penser que le tour que prenait la discussion allait vraiment aider sa cause. Il se regardèrent pendant un moment, avant qu'elle ne laisse sortir un soupir douloureux. « Très bien. » Elle couvrit ses yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. « Dîner. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je donne mon accord pour ça. » Tokio entendit le son de la chaise frottant le sol et releva les yeux.

« Parce que vous êtes curieuse. »

Tokio entendit le rire dans sa voix et ne put s'empêcher de grommeler. « Où je suis masochiste. » Parce que, vraiment, quelle autre explication il y avait-il ?

Plus tard ce jour-là, Tokio se retrouva assise à côté du grand inspecteur, pas en face comme elle l'avait craint. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les lumières étaient toujours tamisées, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire supposa-t-elle, et, considérant qu'ils étaient assis dans un restaurant de ramen, le dîner ne durerait sans doute pas plus d'une heure. Quand deux bols fumants de ramen furent placés devant eux, elle décida que Saito avait définitivement un sens de l'humour étrange.

« Quoi ? »

Tokio se tourna vers Saito, qui lui tendait une pair de baguette. « Ramen ? »

Saito sourit en coin et dit : « Vous n'aimez pas les ramens ? ».

Aspirant ses nouilles, elle répondit, « Si, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais pour un premier rendez-vous. »

« Qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous ? » sourit-il alors que Tokio le regardait d'un air furieux. « Ok, Ok, pas à la hauteur de vos standards alors. »

Tokio l'étudia. Il était irritant, beaucoup trop confiant, fourbe, et, tout simplement pas bien du tout. Mais, d'un autre côté, il était honnête, de façon brutale, et c'était rafraîchissant.

Comme Tokio continuait à le fixer, perdue dans ses pensées, les épaules de Saito se tendirent, et il grogna pratiquement un « Quoi ? » sans même la regarder.

Tokio réussit de justesse à ne pas rire, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe_ , pensa-t-elle. « Oh, je me demandais juste combien de gel il vous fallait pour faire tenir vos cheveux. C'est impressionnant. »

Se tournant de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui faire face, et ne la croyant clairement pas, il répondit tout de même : « De la brillantine à vrai dire. »

« … De la brillantine ? » Tokio cligna des yeux et une nouille glissa de ses baguette pour retomber dans son bol. À ce niveau là, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. « Évidemment. Vous ne voudriez pas sacrifier la texture. »

Saito la regarda fixement avant de dire hargneusement : « Mangez vos nouilles. Elles refroidissent. »

Tokio se concentra sur son dîner et sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre, où de supporter son mauvais caractère, mais il le faisait. Elle avait l'impression que c'était une courtoisie qu'il n'étendait qu'à peu de gens. Ça lui donna beaucoup à penser à propos de son étrange compagnon de table.

Tokio avait eu raison, le dîner n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure, et, bientôt, ils marchaient dans la rue vers la station de train dans un silence confortable. Le dîner n'avait pas été la terrible épreuve qu'elle avait imaginé. Il était en fait plutôt sympathique, aussi dit-elle : « La prochaine fois, nous devrions manger italien. »

Saito haussa un sourcil et baissa le regard vers la femme à ses côtés, surpris. « Italien ? »

« Oui. J'ai un besoin maladif de Margherita, et vous m'en devez au moins une. Je suis passée à ça de ne plus jamais en manger. »

« C'était le but d'aujourd'hui. Rééquilibrer les scores. »

Tokio plaça ses mais sur ses hanches et secoua la tête en signe de défi. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à arranger neuf heures d'interrogatoire avec ça. » Elle pointa d'un signe de tête le restaurant de ramen.

Saito sourit en coin, et relança la conversation aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent la station, dans une bataille de piques verbales.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'aime bien cette histoire moi. C'est court, mais c'est rigolo. Je crois que je pleure encore de rire avec cette histoire de brillantine ^^ Si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est un genre de gel pour les cheveux, mais qui lustre en même temps (on peut aussi s'en servir pour la barbe apparement... Ca doit être space quand même ^^). Il parait que beaucoup d'hommes avec une calvitie utilise de la brillantine pour camoufler ça, avec la fameuse 'grande mêche que je rabat sur le côté pour cacher que j'ai plus de cheveux sur le dessus du crâne).

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'ortographes (le mieux étant qu'il n'y en ai aucune, mais bon...) Allez, à la prochaine, quand j'aurais traduit le chapitre deux. Une histoire de brownie dans un aéroport, vous allez voir, c'est hilarant ^^


	2. Bonne ou mauvaise étoile (partie 1)

**Toujours la traduction d'une histoire de legalronin, bien entendu. Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la traduction française de cette histoire.**

 **Voici donc nos deux lurons préférés dans un aéroport. Je vous prévient, c'est hilarant. Une histoire d'écran tactile, de brownie et d'hôtesse de l'air qui commèrent.**

 **Il y a un bonus en dessous des notes de l'auteur, ne le manquez pas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tokio tapa sur l'écran. Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse, elle fronça les sourcils au point qu'ils se rejoignirent. Quand avaient-ils commencé à utiliser des machines pour vérifier les voyageurs dans les aéroports ? Non pas qu'elle le sache, elle prenait rarement l'avion.

La foule de gens qui l'entourait et attendait pour utiliser l'écran tactile ne faisait rien pour calmer ses nerfs. Plutôt le contraire en fait. Spécialement depuis qu'elle pouvait entendre des commentaires irrités derrière elle. C'était un écran tactile et il ne répondait pas à son toucher, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ? Il était évident qu'il était hors d'usage.

Tokio laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et donna à l'écran une autre pulsion vigoureuse. « Stupide écran ! Fonctionne ! »

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec cet écran. C'est vous. »

Tokio se retourna et se prépara pour la bataille. Malheureusement, son opposant était bien plus grand que cette petite femme. Ça ne fit rien pour arranger son énervement. « Excusez-moi ? »

Saito sourit en coin devant le ton glacé de la jeune femme, causant un clignement involontaire de sa paupière. « C'est un écran tactile. »

« Évidemment », l'interrompit Tokio, de mauvaise humeur. Le ton sardonique de cet homme rendait impossible toute réaction calme et rationnelle. Ce n'était pas son jour. Mince, ce n'était même pas sa semaine.

Saito, complètement imperturbable, continua : « Il répond au toucher. Le taper ainsi avec votre doigt ne fera rien. »

Tokio lui lança un regard mauvais et mordit sa lèvre, pour s'empêcher de frapper l'inconnu. Si elle avait été elle-même, elle l'aurait écouté et comprit ses explications, même avec une attitude pareille de sa part, mais elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle échoua donc à voir la logique de ces paroles.

Saito était un homme observateur et il avait noté les cercles noirs d'épuisement sous ses yeux, même maintenant qu'il la voyait essayer de mettre la bride sur ses émotions. Dans l'intérêt du temps gagné, il passa devant elle et tapa légèrement sur l'écran. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement.

Tookio reporta son regard de l'écran sur l'homme, il haussa un sourcil en retour. Après quelques secondes d'un silence tendu, Tokio soupira. « Merci. » _Idiot_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Oui, il l'avait aidé, mais il en avait l'air tellement fier et suffisant que ça lui faisait coller une étiquette 'idiot' sur son front.

* * *

Saito roula des épaules, en pensant mentalement à son itinéraire pour les jours suivants. Il avait originellement prévu de prendre un avion plus tard ce jour-là, mais il y avait eu du changement dans ses plans. Il était donc là, attendant de pouvoir commander sa tasse de café. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'homme au début de la file prenait tout son temps pour faire sa commande.

Les pensées de Saito seraient restées concentrés sur le travail si quelqu'un n'avait pas prit une respiration soudaine derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit la femme qu'il avait vu plus tôt, cherchant dans son sac à main avec plus de concentration qu'il n'en fallait vraiment. Il sourit. Il avait envie de rire tandis qu'elle commençait à compter sa monnaie, apparemment pour l'éviter. Elle se fichait visiblement de lui. Ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« Votre mère ne vous a pas appris que c'était malpolie de fixer les gens ainsi ? » lança Tokio en renonçant à l'ignorer.

Saito eu un petit rire. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à prendre les gens à rebrousse-poil, et il était évident qu'elle l'ajoutait à son mauvais jour.

Tokio le regarda furieusement et demanda froidement : « Et ? »

Le sourire de Saito n'était pas loin de celui d'un loup. « Vous n'avez pas rencontré ma mère. » Toujours souriant, il se retourna, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'entendre murmurer, « Malpoli. »

Même avec son dos tourné à cette enquiquineuse, il pouvait l'entendre compter sa monnaie et sentir le regard furtif qu'elle le lançait de temps en temps.

* * *

Tokio fit jouer la monnaie dans ses mains et étudia les pâtisseries derrière la vitrine, se renfrognant en silence. Il ne restait que deux brownies et trois personnes étaient dans la file d'attente avant elle. Effacez ça, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Elle avait exactement le bon compte pour une tasse de café et un brownie. Ça devrait lui suffire jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Si elle était chanceuse, il y aurait de la nourriture décente dans l'avion. Ou, au minimum, du pain où un dessert qu'elle pourrait digérer.

Elle frotta l'arête de son nez et soupira. Il ne restait plus que le grand homme entre elle et son café et son brownie. Tokio se serait perdue dans ses pensées s'il n'avait pas demandé un brownie. Son brownie. Et peut-être parce que Tokio avait été arrachées à ses pensées, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser avait d'attraper le bras de cet homme.

« Non ! »

Saito, qui allait sortir son portefeuille pour payer se retourna, légèrement surpris, même s'il ne le montra pas, vers la jeune femme qui tenait son bras. Les gens respectaient normalement son espace personnel et gardait leurs distances. « Non quoi ? »

Tokio donna une légère secousse au bras qu'elle tenait avant de dire, d'un ton déconcerté, « Rien. » Sous son regard, Tokio laissa tomber son bras, sentant ses joues rougir. « Je suis désolée... »

Puis, releva la tête et dit courageusement, « Vous ne voulez pas un brownie. Pensez aux calories. »

La fille derrière sa caisse enregistreuse – Misao selon son badge – regarda alternativement la femme et l'homme en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un tenait tête à Saito ainsi. Puis, souriant machiavéliquement, elle demanda : « Qui prend le brownie ? »

Sans quitter Tokio du regard, il leva une main vers la jeune fille, lui signalant d'attendre un moment. « Voyez-vous donc. Maintenant, vous vous sentez concernée à propos de ma santé, ou il y a d'autres motivations en jeu ? C'est un brownie vraiment très bon. » Pour Saito, c'était une réponse exagérée pour un simple brownie, et, en dépit de leur précédente rencontre, l'exagération ne semblait pas être le genre de cette femme.

Il se moquait d'elle. Tokio pouvait le dire, malgré son ton sérieux. Elle maudit l'amusement dans les yeux de cet homme. Elle lui sorti son meilleur regard 'ne dites pas d'âneries' : « Ne soyez pas idiot. J'en ai assez des idiots, d'accord ? Faites moi juste une faveur. »

La fille derrière le comptoir renifla. « Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous le connaissiez. »

Saito décocha un regard pétrifiant à Misao. Elle répondit par un sourire innocent, et Tokio roula des yeux.

Saito reporta son attention sur la femme, et dit : « Commandez quelque chose d'autre. » Au moment où il finit sa phrase, il vit que la pauvre femme en avait assez.

« Regardez par ici, monsieur. » Tokio lui montra sa main et déposa sa monnaie sur le comptoir. « J'ai exactement la bonne somme pour un café et ce stupide brownie. ET je n'utilise pas ma carte. _Vous_ commandez quelque chose d'autre. »

Misao les observa se regarder dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser le regard. Au moment où elle se demandait s'il fallait qu'elle intervienne, Saito lui grogna : « Je prends le brownie, belette. »

« NE M'APPELEZ PAS COMME CA ! » Misao sauta sur le comptoir et essaya de frapper Saito. Son mouvement envoya la monnaie de Tokio par terre.

Les trois s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la monnaie rouler sur le sol dans toute les direction. « Oups... » dit Misao.

Tokio sentit toute combativité la quitter tandis qu'elle regardait la monnaie éparpillée sur le sol, soudainement exténuée.

« Belette, le brownie. » demanda Saito, dans un sourire triomphant lorsqu'il vit la flamme revenir dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Tokio le regarda et marmonna : « Un autre imbécile dans ma vie. C'est bien ma chance. » Elle était trop occupé à fouiller dans son sac à main à la recherche de son portefeuille pour voir que l'homme était parti. Quand elle releva la tête, elle rencontra le regard machiavélique de Misao. Elle suivit le regard de cette dernière, vers le comptoir.

Une tasse de café et ce stupide brownie était posé là.

« Qu-Quoi ? » s'interrogea Tokio, n'y croyant pas.

« Il n'est pas si mauvais, vous savez. Il peut être méchant et il a un sens de l'humour terrible, mais il n'est pas si mauvais. »

Tokio lui sourit indulgemment. « Merci. » Prenant le café et le brownie avec elle, elle se posa quelques questions sur cet étrange homme...

* * *

Tokio ouvrit son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait presque plus de batterie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une prise.

« Ah, en voilà une. » Elle se dirigea vers la prise, mais étant à quelques pas quand une silhouette familière rejoignit cette dernière et entreprit d'y brancher son téléphone.

« Non. » Tokio changea de direction et chercha une autre prise. Elle se sentait idiote d'éviter ainsi cet homme qu'elle se devait de remercier, mais elle était beaucoup trop embarrassée pour lui faire face.

Saito sourit. Il avait vu la jeune femme et supposait qu'elle se dirigeait loin de lui. Elle commençait à devenir intéressante et il se demanda s'il la verrait à nouveau. Normalement, il s'en ficherait, mais il se demanda ce qui la rendait si hors d'elle.

* * *

Saito n'était pas le genre d'homme qui croyait en la bonne étoile. Ceci étant dit, il avait été chanceux de pouvoir prendre ce vol en particulier, qui était plein. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas avoir de place en première classe ou même dans la rangée de sortie d'urgence. Saito était grand, et il avait besoin de place pour ses jambes s'il voulait voyager avec un semblant de confort.

Il se renfrogna en passant devant la rangée de sortie d'urgence. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'en cas d'urgence, leurs vies étaient dans les mains d'un garçon de trois ans et de sa mère. Une mère qui semblait montrer bien plus d'intérêt à son téléphone qu'à son fils.

Tokio regarda les passager marcher dans les allées, s'arrêter à leurs places, ranger leurs bagages dans les compartiments, et regarda une figure maintenant familière remonter l'allée depuis les premières classes. Tokio grogna et jeta un coup d'œil à la place vide à côté d'elle. _Pitié, ne vous asseyez pas ici. S'il-vous-plaît, pas ici._ Elle pensa cela en boucle tandis qu'elle cachait sa tête derrière un des magazines de la compagnie aérienne.

Sa voix sardonique brisa le mantra qu'elle se répétait, et Tokio maudit sa mauvaise étoile.

« Vous faites du shopping ? »

Tokio mordit sa lèvre, toujours cachée derrière son magazine. Décidant que rester ainsi était trop immature, elle rangea son magazine dans la poche du siège devant elle. « Je regardait les spa portables pour mon frère, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Juste ce dont chaque homme à besoin. » répondit-il. Plus de la moitié des objets dans ces magazines étaient une perte d'argent totale.

« Hmm. C'est mieux que ces colliers qui tiennent votre verre de vin pour vous. » Elle regarda l'homme placer son sac dans le compartiment au-dessus d'elle. Peut-être que son étoile changeait.

Saito renifla. « Il y a quelques trucs utiles. »

Tokio rit malgré elle et aurait continué la conversation si un homme n'était pas apparu sur le siège à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit poliment tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

Le nouvel arrivant la regarda désagréablement et lui fit un clin d'œil. Son sourire se fana. Non, son étoile était toujours mauvaise. Tokio maudit son précédent mantra et jeta un regard implorant à Saito.

L'homme assit à côté d'elle s'exclama : « Je suis chanceux, j'ai... » Il fut interrompu par Saito qui se racla la gorge.

« Vous êtes assis à ma place. »

« Non, non, c'est ma place. Regardez. » Il exhiba son ticket devant le visage de Saito. Celui-ci éloigna la main de l'homme sans même regarder ce qu'il tenait.

Plus que contente de son soudain développement, Tokio dit : « ça ne vous dérangerait pas d'échanger ? Nous venons de nous marier. » Le tout en souriant gentiment.

À ce moment là, une hôtesse de l'air apparu, jeune et jolie, avec les yeux bleus et des cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous devriez être à vos places, nous allons décoller. »

Saito sourit, sans aucune sincérité. « Cet homme était sur le point de changer de siège avec moi. »

« Tout va bien », assura Tokio. « Ce gentil monsieur à offert de changer de siège avec mon mari ».

L'homme, sentant qu'il perdait la bataille, et sentant que le grand homme n'était pas le genre qu'il fallait titiller sous le menton, décida sagement de changer de place.

Murmurant un « Bien. Je m'en fiche de toute façon. », il essaya de pousser Saito avec son épaule, mais fut renvoyé en arrière à la place.

Aussitôt que l'homme eut rejoint sa place, Kaoru se tourna vers Saito, « Vous êtes mariés ? »

Tokio prit enfin le temps de regarder l'hôtesse de l'air et nota son air incrédule et les épaules tendues de Saito.

« Kamiya. » gronda Saito, « Vous n'avez pas du travail à faire ?"

La jeune femme nommée Kaoru se tourna vers Tokio. « Vous devez être Bouddha pour supporter cet homme. », puis, revenant vers Saito, « Vous devriez vous asseoir, nous décollons bientôt. » Puis elle repartit dans l'allée, fermant les compartiments à bagages sur son chemin.

Tokio rit. « Juste un autre effet de ma mauvaise étoile. »

Saito s'assit à côté d'elle, les épaules encore tendues. Tokio le regarda alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir confortablement, un genoux dans l'allée et l'autre dans son espace à elle. Ces sièges ne pouvaient pas être vraiment confortable pour quelqu'un d'aussi grand que lui.

Et, parce que sa mère lui avait apprit la politesse, elle dit : « Merci pour le brownie et le café. » Puis, calmement, « Et de m'avoir sauvée. »

« Hmm ». Il rejeta ses remerciements et se renfrogna quand quelqu'un tapa dans son genoux. C'était pour ça qu'il payait plus cher afin d'avoir de la place pour ses jambes.

« Je suppose que je devrais connaître le nom de mon mari. Et vous devriez aussi connaître le nom de votre femme. Tokio Takagi. »

Saito se tourna vers elle et vit son expectation, si peu machiavélique, dans son regard. « Hajime Saito. J'aurais du vous laisser à votre destin. »

Tokio roula des yeux. « Vous savez, tout ça, c'est ridicule. Si c'était une histoire, je dirais qu'elle est mal écrite. »

Saito se laissa aller contre son siège. « C'est la vie. »

« Et bien, quelqu'un me fait une mauvaise blague. Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est ma mauvaise ou ma bonne étoile. »

Saito sourit en coin. « Appelons ça la bonne. »

Tokio sentit son visage chauffer et se tourna vers le hublot. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui raconta, mais elle le fit. « C'était censé être mon voyage de noces et ça aurait du être mon mari assis à côté de moi. Pas vous. »

Saito se tourna vers elle, mais elle continua, toujours en regardant par le hublot. « Peut-être que c'est une bénédiction déguisée qu'il m'ait laissée en rade. Je veux dire, je me suis quand même trouvé un mari. »

« Tsch.. »

Tokio se tourna vers Saito et lui sourit paisiblement, pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment une bonne étoile. Du moins, c'est ce que Saito pensa.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur (ce sont celles de legalronin. Je n'ai traduit que ce qui est probant) :**

 **Visiblement, un enfant de trois ans et sa mère ne peuvent pas se trouver dans la rangée d'urgence. Il y a des lois contre, mais l'auteur ne s'en est rendue compte qu'après avoir écrit l'histoire, et s'en excuse.**

 **L'histoire lui est venue alors qu'elle était dans l'avion elle-même, et, voyant les difficultés de son frère et de ses grandes jambes, elle se demanda ce que donnerai son couple favori dans un avion.**

Pour ma part, n'ayant jamais pris l'avion, ma connaissance de la répartition des sièges dans ces engins m'est assez inconnue. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire au plus près les termes employés, mais je vous avouerez que j'ignorai totalement qu'il y avait des « rangées de sortie d'urgence », et surtout qu'il y avait des sièges là. Ça doit être le même principe que les strapontins dans les trains, je suppose... Il est aussi possible que mes mots soient incorrects où qu'en français, ce soit un terme différent (j'ai traduit au mot à mot _''emergency exit row''_ ) _,_ si jamais, dites-le moi, je verrai ce que je peux y faire !

* * *

 **Et maintenant, comme promis, le bonus !**

Saito regarda la tête de Tokio pencher lentement vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, au rythme de sa respiration. Il était surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était endormie. Lui-même ne s'endormait que rarement dans l'avion, et encore, ce n'était qu'une heure, d'un sommeil léger. Pas Tokio.

Saito l'avait taquiné alors qu'elle essayait de lire le manuel de sûreté et de suivre les démonstrations de l'hôtesse de l'air. Comme elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que celle-ci disait, elle l'avait frappé doucement dans le bras. « Je ne vous aiderez pas si quelque chose devait arriver. »

Ce à quoi Saito répondit : « Après que je vous ai sauvé ? »

« Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous. », Puis, souriante, elle ajouta : « La vie est injuste. »

Après ça, Tokio avait prit son oreiller, puis le sien, et s'était fait un coin confortable contre le hublot. A moment donné, elle avait déplacé les oreillers sur ses cuisses, laissant sa tête retomber contre son siège.

Saito souffla par le nez, tourna son cou dans un sens puis dans l'autre, et décida qu'il devrait essayer de dormir un peu. Il s'assoupissait à peine qu'un poids vint soudainement se reposer contre lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir que Tokio, toujours endormie, s'était blottie contre lui, apparemment décidée à se servir de lui comme d'un oreillers, les deux véritables étant maintenant sur le sol.

Saito leva un sourcil à l'encontre de la jeune femme endormie. _Vous feriez mieux de ne pas ronfler_.

Megumi Takani passait dans les rangées à l'arrière de l'avion, observant les passagers, cherchant si quiconque avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta sans l'avoir prévu, abasourdie, quand elle vit Hajime Saito avec une femme blottie contre lui. Il lisait un livre, d'une seule main, pour ne pas déranger la femme endormie.

Megumi aurait pu continuer à le fixer si Saito n'avait pas levé les yeux, et envoyé un regard d'avertissement, la défiant de faire un commentaire.

Elle continua donc son chemin vers l'arrière de l'avion, puis attrapa Kaoru qui s'y trouvait également. « Qui est cette femme avec Saito ? »

Kaoru, heureuse de partager ses infos, chuchota sur le ton de la conspiration : « C'est sa femme ! »

« QUOI ? »

Plusieurs passagers se retournèrent vers la direction du bruit, d'autres protestèrent dans leur sommeil. Saito soupira, mais Tokio resta endormie.

* * *

 **Et voilà, maintenant, c'est fini !**

 **Pour l'instant, legalronin n'en a pas écrit d'autres, mais dès qu'il y a des nouveautés, je traduirait ! A bientôt !**

 **P-S : Surtout, n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews ! Je transmettrai les compliments sur l'histoire à l'auteur, pas de problème !**


	3. Bonne ou mauvaise étoile (partie 2)

**DISCLAIMER : Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne sont de moi, comme d'hab je me suis juste chargée de la traduction !**

 **Voici la deuxième partie de la rencontre de Tokio et Saito dans cet aéroport !**

 **Il y a un bonus après les notes, comme dans le chapitre précédent, ne le loupez pas ! :)**

* * *

Tokio garda ses yeux fermés, tentant de rester endormie le plus longtemps possible. Elle était installée bien trop confortablement pour se réveiller maintenant. Enfin, aussi confortablement qu'il était possible pour quelqu'un qui dormait dans un avion, même si la ceinture lui rentrait légèrement dans les côtes. Dans son sommeil, Tokio avait réussit à ramener ses pieds sur le siège et de les mettre derrière elle. Et pour la garder au chaud, elle était recouverte d'une couverture. Quand et comment, elle ne savait pas, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle soupira et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Son oreiller chaud et raide. Attendez. Quoi ?

Tokio ouvrit grand les yeux et s'écarta brusquement de son « oreiller ». Elle se couvrit la bouche de sa main et regarda Saito d'un air vide. Il dormait. Tokio soupira de soulagement.

« Vous bavez », annonça l'homme supposé dormir. Saito ouvrit un œil pour regarder Tokio, son amusement clairement visible dans sa pupille. Il avait l'occasion de la voir rougir et combattit son envie de sourire tandis qu'elle se touchait le visage, à la recherche du moindre signe de bave.

N'en trouvant pas, Tokio laissa sa main retomber et le fixa. « C'est méchant. » Puis, laissant ses pieds retomber sur le sol, elle dit : « Vous auriez pu me réveiller. »

Saito fit rouler l'épaule sur laquelle Tokio avait dormi, et bougea son bras. « J'ai essayé, mais vous ne vouliez pas bouger. » C'était faux, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il s'était senti mal à l'idée de la tirer d'un sommeil si paisible. Surtout en ayant vu combien elle avait l'air épuisé.

Tokio sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage de nouveau. Elle se racla la gorge et regarda ailleurs. « Je suis désolée. »

« Hmm. » Saito crosia les bras. « Vous pouvez me rembourser. Les plateaux-repas devraient bientôt arriver. »

Tokio réfléchit. Ça semblait équitable. Ce n'était pas comme si elle adorait la nourriture servie dans les avions. « Vous pouvez avoir ce que vous voulez de mon plateau. »

« Marché conclu. » Saito étendit sa jambe dans l'allée, l'autre restant pliée. Ces longs vols étaient de la torture pour un homme qui était habitué à bouger tout le temps.

Tokio leva les bras et arqua son dos en s'étirant, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement. « C'était le sommeil le plus reposant que j'ai eu depuis des semaines. La ceinture me rentrait dans les côtes, mais c'était quand même le meilleur. »

« Je suis surpris que vous ayez pu dormir. » Saito regarda Tokio bouger et étirer ses jambes. Malgré la position qu'elle avait prise pour dormir, elle arrivait à lever les jambes et à les plier. Lui, il s'estimait chanceux que le passager devant lui n'ait pas tenté d'allonger son siège. Ce n'était peut-être pas de la chance, mais de l'auto-préservation : il avait vu la façon dont Saito avait traité le pervers un peu plus tôt.

« Je suppose que quand on n'a pas vraiment dormi depuis longtemps, on peut dormir partout. Vous avez bien dit qu'ils serviraient bientôt les repas ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous allez me laisser sortir alors ? Ou il va falloir que je vous escalade ? »

Saito sourit en coin, « Aussi amusant que - »

Tokio l'interrompit en levant une main et en le toisant : « Laissez-moi juste me lever. »

« Et bien, qu'elle autorité, » dit Saito tandis qu'il se levait et sortait dans l'allée.

Tokio roula des yeux, et répondit : « Quelqu'un doit vous garder à votre place. Et qui de mieux que votre femme ? »

Le sourire de Saito était dangereux. « Seulement si vous osez. »

Tokio tira la langue à l'homme devant elle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. « Vous ne me faîtes pas peur. »

Il semblait que dormir avait fait des merveilles sur le moral de Tokio, même si une certaine lourdeur l'entourait encore. Saito savait que ce genre de trahison ne se soignait pas en une nuit, encore moins en quelques heures de sommeil.

* * *

Kaoru ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la fixer. C'était juste bizarre. Très bizarre. La femme de Saito se tenait là, se balançant sur ses talons, attendant que la salle de bains se libère. Elle semblait tout a fait normale. Mot clé : semblait. Elle s'était marié avec Saito après tout.

La femme devant elle n'était pas le genre de femme qu'elle aurait imaginer épouser Saito. En fait, elle aurait pensé qu'il se serait marié avec quelqu'un de coriace, dur et plutôt déplaisant. Vous savez, quelqu'un comme lui. Soudainement, une image de Saito avec des cheveux plus long et une robe surgit dans son esprit, la faisant rire.

« Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ? » demanda Tokio, cassant l'image mentale de Kaoru.

Kaoru réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était toujours en train de la fixer, vaguement consciente qu'on lui avait demandé quelque chose.

Tokio sourit à la jolie hôtesse de l'air et commença à essuyer sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Il a probablement pensé que c'était amusant de me laisser marcher avec de la bave sur le visage. »

« N-Non », rougit légèrement Kaoru. « Il n'y a rien sur votre visage. » Puis, elle roula des yeux. « Mais il penserait sans doute que c'est amusant, oui. »

Il y avait, dans la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air, une légère tension que Tokio ne manqua pas. Tokio arrêta de s'essuyer la bouche et sourit. Elle se sentait mal de dire du mal de cet homme, alors qu'il n'avait été rien d'autre que gentil avec elle. « A vrai dire, je ne pense pas. »

Kaoru cligna des yeux, surprise. « Vous êtes plus gentille que je le pensais. »

Tokio pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse. « Je ne devrait pas ? »

« Eh ! » Kaoru leva les mains devant elle. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Seulement, je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez vivre avec lui. Je ne pourrais pas. »

Soudainement, une pensée vint à Tokio. Pensée qui l'intéressait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. « V-Vous êtes » Tokio n'était pas certaine de la bonne façon de poser la question, « une ex de Saito peut-être ? »

Kaoru sentit sa tête exploser pour la seconde fois de la journée, et elle savait que son expression le montrait. Alors qu'elle pensait à elle et à Saito, elle frissonna, « Non ! »

Se rappelant à qui elle parlait, elle ajouta rapidement : « Je suis désolée. »

Tokio rit devant le regard horrifié de l'autre femme. « Vous sembliez juste très familière avec lui, et.. et. » bredouilla Tokio, incapable de faire une phrase convenable.

Kaoru prit l'intérêt de Tokio pour de la jalousie et entreprit de détromper la jeune femme. « Il n'y à rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien. »

Tokio sourit devant la véhémence de Kaoru.

Avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus gênante, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Il était évident que Tokio voulait continuer de parler, mais Kaoru prit la première excuse qui s'offrait à elle. « Je dois retourner travailler. »

Tokio cligna des yeux et regarda la femme marcher dans l'allée opposée.

« Vous attendez pour la salle de bains ? »

Tokio se tourna vers le passager derrière elle. « Oui, désolée. », dit-elle avait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle se posa des questions sur cette étrange conversation. Elle avait l'impression très distincte que les regards étranges qu'elle sentait sur elle n'allaient pas s'arrêter de si tôt, du moins tant qu'elle serait dans cet avion.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps dans le cockpit..._

« J'ai faim »

« Ils vont bientôt servir les repas. Soit patient. » Kenshin Himura regarda son copilote, sachant parfaitement que la patience ne faisait pas parti de la liste des vertus de Sanosuke Sagara.

« Il faudrait qu'ils se dépêchent, j'ai faim, » se plaignit le grand homme brun.

Penser à la nourriture n'allait pas la faire apparaître par magie. Décidant qu'il devait se distraire, il sourit malicieusement à son ami roux, « Tu as prévu quelque chose après l'atterrissage ? »

Ils savaient tous les deux ce que demandait vraiment Sano. La subtilité n'était pas sur la liste non plus. Sano était parfaitement conscient que son ami et une certaine hôtesse de l'air prenait douloureusement leur temps. Tellement de temps, en fait, qu'aucun des deux n'avait avoué ses sentiments à l'autre. Enfin, chacun l'avait fait, mais de telles manières que l'autre prenait toujours ça pour de la gentillesse ou de la politesse. C'était douloureux à regarder.

Kenshin soupira. « Non. »

Sano se gratta l'oreille. « La renarde et moi avons décidé d'essayer un nouveau restaurant qu'elle à vu sur le site d'une agence de voyage. Tu veux venir ? » Puis, machiavélique, il ajouta : « Kaoru sera là. »

« Ce n'est pas - »

On frappa à la porte, interrompant Kenshin, et le sauvant du même coup. Sano se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« Ah ! On peut manger maintenant ? » demanda Sano au lieu de saluer.

Megumi roula des yeux et renvoya ses cheveux derrière son épaule. « Bientôt. » Puis, elle avec l'air confiant de quelqu'un qui connaît un bon secret, elle demanda : « Vous savez qui vole avec nous aujourd'hui ? »

Sano se rassit dans son siège. « Je m'en fiche. »

Kenshin rit. « Megumi, vous savez bien que Sano n'a aucune patience lorsqu'il à faim. »

« Tsss... Comme s'il avait de la patiente en temps normal... »

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. »

Sano se tourna vers eux. « Je suis là, vous savez. »

Megumi et Kenshin l'ignorèrent dans un bel ensemble. « Vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose, Megumi ? »

« Saito est - »

Sano coinça un cure-dents dans sa bouche et intervint : « Et ? Ce n'est ni nouveau ni intéressant. »

Megumi craqua. « Si tu me laissais finir, tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant. »

« Allons, allons, vous deux, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour vous battre. Megumi, tu disais ? ». Kenshin tentait de calmer ces deux-là, qui s'écharpaient tout le temps.

Megumi, sachant que Kenshin avait raison, mais ne voulant pas se retirer, apprécia un échange de regards noirs avec Sano avant de se tourner vers Kenshin. « Saito est ici... » Elle laissa le suspense monter avant de lâcher : « avec sa femme. »

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence complet, tandis que le ragot flottait dans le cockpit, et, comme si une mini explosion venait de se produire, la mâchoire de Sano tomba jusqu'au sol, et Kenshin se tourna tellement vite qu'il se gifla avec ses propres cheveux.

Megumi sourit. Kaoru n'allait pas être contente en apprenant qu'elle avait raté ça.

Quand le choc fut passé, Sano se tourna vers Kenshin. « Comment tu te sens ? Saito n'a pas seulement trouvé quelqu'un, il s'est aussi marié. Et toi ? Tu ne peux même pas demander à la miss de sortir avec toi ? »

Megumi gloussa. « Pour une fois, il a raison. »

« Pour une fois? » s'indigna Sano.

Kenshin soupira et ignora les chamailleries du couple. Il savait que leur relation était ainsi, du mieux au pire. Toutefois, ils avaient raisons : il était peut-être temps de se montrer plus clair à propos de ses sentiments pour Kaoru. Il ne revenait toujours pas du fait que Saito s'était marié avant lui.

Sur son siège, Saito éternua. Il jeta un regard mauvais au siège en face de lui : il imaginait tout à fait ce qui était en train de se dire dans son dos. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas du laisser Tokio à son destin. Être gentil ne payait pas en retour.

* * *

« Quelqu'un doit parler de vous. » Tokio attendit que Saito se relève pour pouvoir rejoindre son siège.

« Si oui, il ne doit pas dire du bien de moi. »

Tokio le regarda. La fille du café avait raison : il n'était pas mauvais, seulement pas au goût de tout le monde. « Vous n'êtes pas si mal. »

Saiot renifla. « Vous ne me connaissez pas. » Tokio n'avait certainement pas un point de vue éclairé. Saito était certain qu'à ce moment précis, tous les hommes étaient mieux que son ex.

Il se tourna vers Tokio, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rassis, et leva un sourcil. Elle essayait de le percer à jour, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas encore rabrouée.

« Je n'aurais pas de problèmes à vous connaître un peu mieux ». Tokio se rappela la réaction de l'hôtesse de l'air en les imaginant tous les deux, elle et Saito, ensemble. Cela la fit sourire.

Saito sourit en coin, amusé. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tokio cligna des yeux, et ajouta rapidement, « Ce ne sont pas des avances. Je sais que j'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas si mal, mais je viens de sortir quelque chose de vraiment mauvais. Et je ne suis pas - »

Tokio s'interrompit dans sa tirade pour regarder son voisin. Il se moquait d'elle. « Pff. Je ne sais pas ce que vous trouvez de si drôle. » Elle se laissa retomber sur son siège, ennuyée et embarrassée.

Elle oublia toutefois son ennui quand le chariot des boissons approcha, beaucoup plus intéressée à regarder les hôtesses de l'air.

« Vous cherchez un nouveau travail ? » demanda Saito, un thé dans la main, une fois que le chariot eu continué dans l'allée.

« Vous me faites vraiment reconsidérez toute la phrase 'il n'est pas si mauvais' ».

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez une mauvaise impression de moi. »

« Et que vous puissiez être en fait un être humain décent ? »

La seule réponse de Saito fut un rire bas.

Tokio secoua la tête et but son propre thé. Cet homme était un mystère. C'était assez évident qu'il ne devait pas s'entendre avec grand monde. Pourtant, il l'avait laissé dormir sur son épaule, et aussi le brownie. Tout ça était juste bizarre.

Tokio se tourna, et glissa : « Elles n'arrêtent pas de me jeter des regards bizarres. Au début, je pensais que je m'imaginais des choses. »

Saito soupira. Il savait ce que c'était. Il était un trop beau sujet à ragots pour ces commères. Elles étaient curieuses à propos de « sa femme ». Il avait aussi noté les regards de pitiés envoyés à Tokio et ceux, destructeurs, à son égard.

« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? » Tokio fit un geste vague devant elle. « Vous savez, la mariée rejetée, tout ça. »

Saito riva son regard dans celui de Tokio : il n'appréciait pas son ton accusateur. « Non. Pourquoi je le ferais ? »

Tokio médita un instant ses paroles. Il avait raison : ce n'était le genre de chose qu'il ferait.

Saito la regarda, tandis qu'une lueur machiavélique s'allumait dans son regard, mais il fut complètement prit au dépourvu par ce qu'elle dit ensuite.

« Ou peut-être que l'une d'elle et votre ancienne petite-amie. » Tokio se pencha vers lui, et, sur le ton de la conspiration, demanda : « Vous lui avez brisé le cœur ? » Tokio regarda vers Kaoru qui distribuait des boissons dans l'autre allée.

Saito suivit son regard et vit Kaoru. Il s'étouffa avec son thé.

Tokio avait envie de rire. Il semblait toujours tellement en contrôle des choses que c'était bizarrement satisfaisant de le voir perdre pied. Elle ne rit pas, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Elle a eu une réaction similaire quand je lui ai demandé si elle était votre ex. »

Elle se défendit devant son regard éloquent. « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas si farfelu. Et elle semblait horriblement familière avec vous. » Le pauvre homme avait toujours l'air sonné. Puis, désabusée, elle demanda : « Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que vous n'avez jamais eu une aventure avec une des ces jolies hôtesses ? »

« Tss. Idiote », fut la seule réponse qu'il donna, avant de mettre ses écouteurs et de chercher quoi écouter dans les vastes distractions disponibles dans l'avion.

Tokio rit doucement, mais quand elle vit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer la conversation, elle se sentit un peu triste.

* * *

Tokio regarda son plateau de nourriture avec une légère grimace. La seule chose appétissante dans ce repas, c'était la part de brownie posée sur le coin du plateau. Elle essaya de jeter un œil à Saito, et vit qu'il la regardait, souriant en coin.

Elle essaya d'attraper le brownie. « Pas le brownie ! » Saito fut toutefois plus rapide.

« On avait un marché. »

« Je sais mais... pas mon brownie », plaida Tokio.

« Ne soyez pas avide. Vous avez eu le dernier à l'aéroport. »

« Oui... » Tokio décida de changer de tactique. « J'ai besoin de ce brownie. Je suis une femme célibataire partant pour sa lune de miel. La seule chose qui peut me sauver, c'est le chocolat. »

Le sourire de Saito était lupin. « Je vous fait une faveur. » Faussement sérieux, il ajouta : « Pensez aux calories. »

Tokio le regarda en faisant la moue. « Vous êtes démoniaque. »

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, Saito déballa le brownie et en englouti la moitié. Tokio cligna des yeux, surprise. Puis, avec une touche de désapprobation, elle dit : « Vous êtes vraiment démoniaque. »

Saito n'était pas vraiment un grand fan des pâtisseries, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas en manger de temps en temps. Et manger ce brownie valait le coup, rien que pour voir Tokio enragée. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil : elle regardait son assiette d'un air mauvais et picorait sa nourriture.

Saito sourit et reporta son attention sur sa propre nourriture.

* * *

Tokio s'assoupit plusieurs fois durant le reste du vol. Quand elle ne dormait pas, elle engageait la conversation avec Saito. Ou, comme le dirait Saito, elle le forçait à discuter. Elle était surprise de la facilité qu'elle avait à parler avec cette homme. Elle s'attendait régulièrement à ce qu'il la renvoie bouler et lui dise de le laisser tranquille.

Plus bizarre encore, elle se réveilla de nouveau enveloppée d'une couverture. Cette fois-ci, elle était sûre qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait toute seule. Quand elle lui avait posé la question il avait simplement répondu avec ses manières grognonnes habituelles : « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Cet homme était un mystère. C'était la seule conclusion que Tokio pouvait trouver. D'abord, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Quand elle lui demanda, il lui tendit une carte de visite.

Tokio regarda la carte. Il n'y avait que son nom et un numéro de téléphone écrit dessus. Elle lui lança un regard désabusé. « Ça ne m'apprend rien du tout. »

Saito savait qu'il se montrait obstiné. « Ça vous dit tout de ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »

Tokio soupira. Il s'amusait, ce bâtard souriant. « Vous êtes toujours aussi compliqué ? »

Il haussa les épaules et tendit sa main vers la carte. « Je suis consultant ». Son ton était définitif. C'était tout ce qu'elle aurait de lui.

Tokio referma sa main sur la carte et chercha son sac à main sous son siège, glissant la carte dans son portefeuille.

Comme il haussait un sourcil, elle expliqua : « Au cas où j'aurais besoin d'un consultant en mystères. »

Tokio ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il éclata de rire, même si c'était à cause de la niaiserie de sa phrase. Tokio n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire des papillons dans son ventre. Peut-être que c'était une indigestion due à la « nourriture ».

* * *

Quand les passagers furent descendus et l'avion prit en charge par les mécaniciens avant son prochain vol, le personnel de bord se dirigea vers le bureau de contrôle des passeports, passant devant une longue file de passagers.

Kaoru cria quand son talon se cassa, et elle serait tombée si un certain pilote aux cheveux roux ne l'avait pas rattrapée par l'épaule.

« Tout va bien, Miss Kaoru ? »

Kaoru rougit et murmura, « Mon talon s'est cassé. »

Kenshin regarda le sol et constata : « En effet. » Puis il s'agenouilla, lui enleva son autre chaussure pour casser le talon, puis le replaça à son pied.

Sans qu'ils le sachent, Tokio les regardaient. Son cœur saignait de voir une affection aussi pure. Le fait que Kaoru rougisse à cause d'un simple effleurement et le son de sa voix apportait de l'envie dans le regard de Kenshin. Tokio regarda ailleurs, se sentant coupable d'avoir été témoin d'un moment pareil. Elle soupira. C'était les signes d'un début de romance.

La voix de Saito la sorti de ses pensées. « Tout va bien ? »

Tokio se tourna vers l'homme derrière elle. « Je suis juste impatiente de sortir de cette file d'attente. »

Saito savait qu'elle mentait. Il avait lui aussi remarqué l'échange, mais il avait été bien plus intéressé par Tokio. Il voyait l'envie se refléter dans ses yeux et il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour sortir de sa mélancolie ''mon-fiancé-m'a-quitté''.

Saito lui tapa le dessus de la tête avec son passeport. « Alors vous devriez avoir votre passeport sorti et prêt. »

Tokio lui lança un regard désabusé. « Il est juste là. » Tokio attrapa son sac à main, mais ne pouvait pas atteindre son passeport. Elle souffla par le nez. « Enfin, il était juste là. »

« Là-dedans », dit-elle en commençant des fouilles archéologiques dans son sac à main.

Sano laissa son regard flotter sur les passager. Trouver celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas compliqué. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de le fixer. Ce n'était pas compliqué de repérer Saito, mais même s'il l'avait cherché, il n'avait pas été préparé. Saito était là, parlant avec une petite femme. Une jolie femme. Elle lui tendait des trucs à tenir pendant qu'elle farfouillait dans son sac à main. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Saito était marié.

Megumi tapa sous le menton de Sano pour lui refermer la bouche. « Tu vas attraper des mouches comme ça. »

Sano se tourna vers elle. « Renarde ! Saito est marié ! »

Kenshin, qui avait rattrapé le reste de la troupe avec Kaoru, lui fit signe de se taire avec sa main. « Sano, parle moins fort. »

« Je te l'avais dit, Tête de Poulet. » Megumi roula des yeux.

« Elle est gentille. » dit Kaoru, ajoutant ses propres observations.

Megumi poussa Sano dans le dos pour le diriger vers le contrôle des passeports.

Tandis qu'il se faisait pousser, il dit, « Kenshin, Saito est marié ! » Il était incapable de croire ce qu'il avait vu.

Kenshin soupira, « Je sais Sano. » Il se tourna pour regarder le couple, pour voir que Saito regardait dans leur direction. Kenshin sourit honteusement, avant de hocher la tête et de reprendre son chemin. Sano avait raison sur un point : il était temps qu'il fasse part à Kaoru de ses sentiments pour elle. Après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait aimer Saito...

« Miss Kaoru, vous avez des plans pour ce soir ? »

* * *

Tokio, fraîchement douchée, se jeta sur son lit, tête la première. Elle avait essayé d'échapper au fait qu'elle était seule pour sa lune de miel, mais sans personne pour la distraire, c'était impossible. Premièrement, la réceptionniste de l'hôtel l'avait félicité pour son mariage, puis demandé où était son mari. La seule chose qui avait sauvé la pauvre femme d'une réponse assassine avait été le brownie qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac à main. Le brownie de Saito. Elle n'était pas sur de savoir quand et pourquoi il l'avait glissé dans son sac, mais ça l'avait calmé assez pour dire simplement : « Je l'ai laissé à l'aéroport. »

La seconde fois qu'elle se rappela son statut de fiancée-laissée-devant-l'autel-maintenant-toute-seule-en-lune-de-miel c'est quand elle farfouillait dans une petite librairie. Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un livre d'art. Elle avait réussit à l'attraper, mais en avait aussi délogé un deuxième, qui manqua de lui tomber sur la tête. Il s'intitulait _Les meilleurs endroits pour s'embrasser à Paris_. Normalement, Tokio aurait trouvé le livre amusant, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, elle avait simplement l'impression qu'on se moquait d'elle.

Puis, il y avait eu la fête de mariage qu'elle avait croisé, et finalement les amoureux en lune de miel qui s'embrassaient au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, la journée s'était terminée par des pigeons faisant leurs besoins sur sa tête.

Tokio grogna, roula sur le côté, attrapa son sac à main, et renversa son contenu sur le lit. Elle devait enlever son ex de son esprit. Tokio attrapa son téléphone. Seize appels manqués et huit messages vocaux, tous de son ex. Et bien, elle n'allait certainement pas l'oublier comme ça. Elle fixa son téléphone, ferma les yeux et effaça tous les messages sans même les écouter.

Elle soupira. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait appeler quelqu'un pour le sortir de sa tête ? Attrapant le brownie qu'elle avait posé sur la table de nuit, elle sortit la carte de visite de Saito. Puis la reposa et commença a taper le numéro de sa sœur.

Vingts minutes plus tard, le brownie fini depuis longtemps, et maintenant assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle avait échoué à contacter qui que ce soit, même sa propre mère. Personne ne semblait décrocher son téléphone. Tokio reprit la carte de Saito dans sa main.

Tokio se mordit la lèvre, se demandait si elle devait l'appeler. Elle avait envie de le faire. Mais il n'était pas des plus engageants, et elle n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de l'appeler. A la fin, elle décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle respira profondément et composa le numéro.

« Hajime Saito ».

Tokio ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il réponde. Après tout, personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Ça, et elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle veuille qu'il réponde. Elle se racla la gorge. « Salut. »

Il y eu une pause. Juste assez longue pour que Tokio se demande s'il l'avait entendu ou savait qui appelait. « C'est moi, Tokio Takagi ? De l'avion ? La conservatrice d'art ? » Quand elle vit que ça ne déclenchait pas de réponse, elle soupira, et dit : « Vous savez, votre femme ? »

« Vous le demandez en mariage? » Même à travers le téléphone, elle pouvait entendre l'amusement dans sa voix.

Tokio roula des yeux, et, avec un ton plus tranchant qu'elle ne le voulait, dit « J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oubliée. »

« Oublié la femme qui m'a accosté pour un brownie, puis s'est déclaré être mon épouse ? Je ne crois pas, non. »

Avant que Tokio ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il ajouta, « J'ai été surpris. »

Qu'il l'admette surprit Tokio. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme souvent surpris et elle frissonna d'avoir réussit à le faire. Soudainement, une pensée lui vint. « Juste pour que vous sachiez, ceci n'est pas un plan cul. »

« C'est tellement dommage. »

« … Vous êtes affreux. »

Saito rit. « Dites-moi, pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? »

« C'était vous ou je noyais mon chagrin dans le vin et les pâtisseries. J'ai choisi l'option la meilleure pour ma santé. »

« Paris n'est pas assez distrayant pour vous ? »

« Paris est un traître. Il n'arrête pas de me rappeler l'horrible vérité. Parlez-moi de votre journée. »

« Il n'y a rien à en dire. »

Tokio roula des yeux. « Je ne vous crois pas. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? » Bien sûr qu'il faisait son difficile. Malgré cela, Tokio voulait le voir. Elle ne voulait pas être seule.

« Je vais vous dire ça : je vous invite pour prendre un verre et nous verrons si Paris peut se racheter. »

Tokio cligna des yeux et sourit. « D'accord. » Puis, d'un ton tranchant, elle ajouta, « Rappelez-vous que ceci n'est pas un plan cul. »

Saito grommela. « Femme, pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Rappelez-vous, je ne vous connais pas. » Puis, après une courte pause, elle ajouta, « Mais j'aimerai bien. »

* * *

Tokio regarda à travers le hublot. L'excitation la faisait sourire.

« Tu ne vas pas t'endormir avant l'atterrissage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tokio se tourna pour regarder Saito s'asseoir. « Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de dormir. »

Saito haussa un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas ton premier voyage à Paris. », dit-il en faisant référence à son premier voyage de noces, quelques années auparavant.

Tokio sourit. Un sourire éblouissant. « On m'a dit qu'il faut voir Paris avec quelqu'un qui vous aime, et c'est ce que je vais finalement faire. » Tokio baissa le regard vers son alliance.

Saito ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa femme. « Qu'est-ce que tu as mit dans ce sac ? » demanda-t-il en le montrant d'un signe de tête.

« Oh ! » Tokio fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortir un sachet de brownies.

« Je déteste les brownies. »

« Je le savais. » Tokio lança un regard désabusé à son mari. « J'ai encore choisi le mauvais homme. »

Saito se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Contre ses lèvres, ils murmura, « Tu as une mauvaise étoile terrible. »

« Hmm. Au moins, tu embrasses bien. Mon étoile ne peut pas être si mauvaise que ça. »

* * *

 **NOTES (traductions) :**

C'est la fin de la rencontre dans l'aéroport. Fait amusant, le livre est véridique, l'auteure l'a trouvé à Paris il y a onze ans, mais ne l'a pas acheté. Tristement, l'épisode du pigeon est aussi véridique. Son mentor, ami et professeur lui a dit qu'il fallait voir Paris lorsqu'on n'était amoureux, que ça faisait toute la différence. Le commentaire de Tokio vient directement de là.

 **NOTES (de la traductrice, cette fois) :**

Ce bouquin me dit quelque chose aussi, je suis certaine d'en avoir déjà entendu parler. Mais, bizarrement, c'est le titre en anglais, _The Best Kissing Spots in Paris_ qui me parle, allez comprendre... Sans doute une série TV... (je savais bien que t'en regardait trop ma fille, tu sais même plus trier les infos ^^).

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la traduction encore une fois, mais c'est tout à fait possible que j'ai fait une bourde en quelque part, même si je me relis plusieurs fois. J'ai tendance à louper les trucs les plus voyants.

Il faut aussi que je m'explique à cause du titre. Littéralement, la traduction était « Bonne ou mauvaise chance », mais ce n'est pas très heureux. J'ai donc mit « Bonne ou mauvaise étoile. » Le souci étant que le terme ''chance'' revenait plusieurs fois dans le texte, et que, du coup, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour caser mes ''étoiles'', même quand ce n'était pas des plus logiques. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment font les traducteurs professionnels... ça doit être un métier à s'arracher les cheveux. Donc, toutes les excuses s'il y a des tournures de phrases zarb...

Sinon, je suis contente d'avoir pu traduire une histoire avec nos deux lurons en France, même si, je m'en excuse, je n'arrive pas à voir le romantisme de Paris. C'est sans doute mon côté ''fille de la campagne limousine élevée dans un patelins de 300 habitants'' mais, la seule fois où j'ai mit les pieds à Paris, j'ai trouvé que c'était beaucoup trop grand, qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et beaucoup trop de voitures. Enfin, c'est sûr que devant chez moi, doit y avoir une moyenne de deux voitures par heure et un tracteur, donc forcément XD. Enfin, tout ce monde, ça ne me semble pas très propice au romantisme, moi... La tour Eiffel, c'est bien beau, mais c'est bondé. Par contre, je reconnais qu'il y a de beaux musées, surtout pour une conservatrice d'art. Bon, après, il y a des belles choses à la campagne aussi, hein !

Bref, maintenant que j'ai tapé ma crise de campagnarde pure et dure, je reprend XD. Voici donc le bonus tant attendu !

* * *

 **BONUS (parce que l'auteur ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'intégrer ce personnage dans l'histoire) :**

 _Ceci prend place après la scène de l'hôtel, mais avant la dernière_.

Saito décrocha son téléphone et grogna dans le combiné. « Quoi ? »

« Tu es vraiment un beau salaud. Tu le sais ça ? »

Saito regarda son réveil. 3 heures du matin à Paris. Ça voulait dire que c'était encore le matin à Tokyo.

« Okita, il est trois heures du matin. » La voix de Saito était dangereusement calme.

Ça ne stoppa pas la tirade d'Okita. « Sagara m'a envoyé un message. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a demandé ? »

« Il est _trois heures du matin_. Je m'en fiche si cet idiot t'a demandé comment changer une ampoule. »

Okita ne sembla pas l'entendre. « Il m'a demandé quand est-ce que tu t'étais marié. Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu te marier sans ton meilleur ami !? C'est petit, même pour toi. »

Saito mit son bras devant ses yeux et grogna. Imaginant tous les moyens possible de tuer son ami. Il avait quelques favoris.

« Je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais Sagara à dit qu'elle dormait sur ton épaule. Tu ne t'assois même pas dans le métro. ET il a dit que tu lui tenais ses affaires. Je ne pas te croire. »

Saito grogna tandis qu'Okita continuait. « Souji. Tais-toi. Je t'inviterai au prochain mariage. » grogna-t-il.

« Le PROCHAIN mariage !? Tu est tellement gourmand. Tu es au beau milieu de ton deuxième mariage, et tu penses déjà au troisième ? Je ne comprend pas. »

Saito raccrocha son téléphone et l'éteignit pour faire bonne mesure. Il sourit avant de se tourner sur le côté. Il aurait pu dire à Okita qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu, mais il était trois heures du matin. Et puis, ça rendait Okita fou, donc...

Okita regarda son téléphone. « Ce bâtard m'a raccroché au nez. » Il referma son téléphone. Il ne comprenait pas. Non. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme pouvait bien voir en lui ?

* * *

 **Alors voilà, comme on dit dans ma campagne, qué chaba (c'est fini. Vive le patois ! ^^). Il n'y aura pas d'autres suites de cette histoire (logiquement), mais il y aura sans doute d'autres chapitres sur de nouvelles rencontres Tokio/Saito, donc à bientôt !**

 **Reviews ? :)**


	4. Joyeux Noël

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Watsuki, et l'histoire à Legalronin. Je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

 **Joyeux Noël un peu en retard à tous ! (Je tiens à préciser que legalronin, elle, était dans les temps, mais, à cause de cette biiiiiiiip de connection internet qui marche quand ça lui chante, je n'ai pas pu poster la traduction plus tôt.)**

 **Les reviews sont toujours appréciées (je les traduit en anglais pour legalronin, alors n'hésiitez pas à lui faire passer compliments et/ou critiques !)**

 **Manger du KFC à Noë, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on fait en Europe, mais au Japon, si, donc rien d'anormal à ce que Tokio le fasse. Cette histoire est courte, mais bien ficelée. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tokio ajusta son écharpe et enfoui ses mains gantées dans les poches de son manteau, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière sur la plante de ses pieds pour se réchauffer. Tokio se pencha vers la droite, pour essayer de juger combien de temps devrait-elle encore attendre. Il y avait, au minimum, une heure de file d'attente. Tokio soupira. Après déjà une une heure d'attente, elle s'était trop avancée pour simplement partir, mais elle devait vraiment aller aux toilettes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda une voix sardonique qui fit grincer des dents Tokio.

Se tournant vers l'homme, Tokio hocha la tête en signe de challenge silencieux. « Vous êtes un homme intelligent, inspecteur. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner. »

Saito sourit en coin, pas du tout rebuté par le ton froid de sa voisine. « KFC pour une personne ? Quel triste moyen de passer Noël. »

« Il y a de pire. » Tournant sa tête sur le côté, elle continua « Je pourrais le passer avec un idiot insupportable comme vous. »

Mais, avant que Saito ne puisse répondre, l'estomac de Tokio fit entendre un bruyant grondement, et elle enroula rapidement ses bras autour de son ventre en rougissant.

Saito rit. Tokio lui lança un regard mauvais, et il dit : « Ce serait terrible. Ou vous pourriez être en train de faire la queue depuis plus d'une heure. Affamée, ennuyée et gelée. »

Tokio lui tira la langue. « Que diable avez- _vous_ prévu, alors ? »

Saito renifla. « Seuls les fous se laissent prendre par l'idée de Noël. »

Tokio roula des yeux. « C'est amusant. » Soudain, Tokio eut une idée. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer les signaux que lui envoyait sa vessie. « Hey. Vous me feriez une faveur ? »

Saito haussa un sourcil. Depuis trois ans qu'ils vivaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Tokio n'avait jamais demandé une faveur. Leurs échanges étaient limités à des prises de bec et à d'autres taquineries du même style. Aussi amusant que cela pouvait être, Saito était fatigué de cette impasse, et attendait une ouverture pour changer leur relation. Et pourtant, Tokio demandant une faveur, c'était quelque chose qui l'inquiétait.

Tokio sembla sentir son hésitation. « Ne soyez pas si suspicieux. » En secouant la tête, elle demanda : « Vous pourriez me garder ma place dans la file ? Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. ». Elle mit une certaine emphase dans ses mots, pour qu'il ne pose aucune question sur ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et, parce qu'on attire plus facilement des mouches avec du miel, elle ajouta : « S'il-vous-plaît ? »

Saito étudia la petite femme devant lui, prenant son temps pour lui répondre. « Très bien. Mais revenez vite. »

Tokio secoua la tête une fois de plus, et, sur un ton moqueur, répondit : « Quel est le problème, Inspecteur ? Vous avez peur que quelqu'un vous voit ? »

« Je ferais attention si j'étais vous. » Puis, sur un ton dangereux, ajouta : « Je ne serais peut-être pas là quand vous reviendrez. »

Se mordant la lèvre, de cette manière qui rendait à chaque fois Saito complètement fou, et dit : « Je reviendrait vite. Promis. »

Sur ces mots, elle parti chercher au plus vite les toilettes les plus proches.

\- 45 minutes plus tard -

Saito regarda méchamment le client devant lui. Où était passé cette bonne femme ? Elle avait dit qu'elle reviendrai vite, et plus d'une demi-heure avait passé, et la file d'attente n'avait guère avancé. Il aurait pu mettre sa menace à exécution, mais même lui n'était pas si cruel. C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un arriva pour rendre l'humeur de Saito encore plus sombre.

Hajime Saito, faisant la queue pour aller au KFC le jour de Noël. Qui y aurait pensé ? »

« Okita. » grogna Saito. « Va voir ailleurs. » Génial. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ayant connu Saito toute sa vie, Okita n'allait pas s'en aller ainsi. Et donc, d'une voix chantante, demanda : « Alors ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires. » Saito lui avait pratiquement grogné dessus.

Okita rit. « Allons ! Elle doit être vraiment spéciale à tes yeux si tu te mets à fêter Noël. »

Mais, avant que Saito ne puisse assommer son meilleur ami, Tokio revint, grignotant dans un sachet de chips. L'embarras et l'irritation le firent parler sèchement à Tokio. « Où étiez-vous passé ? »

Tokio cligna des yeux, et offrit innocemment des chips à Saito, qui refusa. « J'ai du trouver des toilettes. » Comme si c'était évident. « Et j'avais faim, dont je me suis arrêtée dans un supermarché pour acheter un en-cas. »

Okita fixa la jolie jeune femme, secrètement impressionnée par la façon dont elle gérait Saito. « Hajime, tu comptes me présenter à ton amie ? » demanda Okita, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Saito étudia son ami, sachant que quelque chose se passait dans son esprit démoniaque. En dépit de l'air jeune et innocent d'Okita, l'homme était juste aussi tordu que Saito. Mais il ne pouvait pas éviter de les présenter.

Une fois les introductions faites, Tokio constata, avec un sourire machiavélique, « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des amis, Saito. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami. » gronda Saito.

Okita soupira tragiquement. « Il est tellement cruel Tokio ! » Saito haussa un sourcil devant la familiarité de son ami.

« Oh mon pauvre ! » répondit Tokio, sur un ton réconfortant, plus qu'heureuse de jouer le jeu.

« Vous avez fini tous les deux ? » demanda Saito, sur un ton lent et dangereux. Tout le monde aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient amis depuis des siècles, à voir comment ils se comportaient. « Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Tokio offrit à Saito un sourire d'excuses. Okita sourit simplement en coin, sans s'excuser le moins du monde.

Tokio joignit les mains, et, avec un sourire adorable, demanda : « Juste un peu plus longtemps, s'il-vous-plaît ? Je veux prendre une photo avec le Colonel Sanders. ». Elle désigna la figure en plastique de KFC près de la porte.

« Vous aviez dit que vous n'en aviez pas pour longtemps. » lui rappela Saito, irrité d'avoir été bloqué dans la file d'attente.

« Aww, Saito. Laisse la jolie dame prendre sa photo. » Okita frappa son ami dans l'épaule. « Vous savez quoi ? Allez prendre cette photo, je garde la place de Tokio dans la file d'attente. »

Saito soupira. Il voyait qu'il n'allait pas arriver à s'en sortir. Pas avec Okita soutenant Tokio. « Allons-y ». Sur ça, il se dirigea vers le Colonel Sanders habillé dans un costume rouge, Tokio le suivant.

Okita ne put s'empêcher de sourire depuis sa place dans la ligne en les voyant.

« Saito, c'est flou ! Prenez-en une autre. »

« Alors arrêtez de bouger. »

« Ou alors vous pourriez vous concentrer. »

« Je sais comment prendre une photo, vous savez. »

« Hm... Je me demande. »

« Eh. Je vous fait une faveur. »

« Ok, Ok. »

Tokio prit la pose à côté du Colonel Sanders une fois de plus.

« Laissez-moi voir. » Tokio prit son téléphone des mains de Saito, et inspecta la photo. « Prenez en une autre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celle-ci ? »

« Prenez en juste une autre. »

Après quelques clichés supplémentaires, Tokio se déclara finalement satisfaite, et reprit sa place dans la ligne. Peu après, Saito et Okita s'en allèrent.

« Merci ! » leur cria-t-elle. Saito bougea à peine ses épaules. Okita se retourna et lui fit au-revoir de la main.

« Quel genre de gentleman es-tu ? » Laisser une fille adorable dehors dans le froid pour le dîner de Noël ? » Okita grondait son ami.

« Okita, tais-toi. » grogna Saito, ne s'embarrassant pas de contredire son ami. A la place, il tenta d'ignorer la pointe de culpabilité qu'il ressentait à laisser Tokio seule.

\- Plus tard cette nuit-là -

Au moment ou Saito commençait à se demander si Tokio était rentrée chez elle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Saito ouvrit sa porte, et, à sa grande surprise, vit la jeune femme, avec un grand sac et une bouteille dans sa main, qu'elle lui tendit fièrement.

« Je pense que c'est équitable que je partage avec vous. Vous avez gardé ma place après tout. » sourit Tokio.

Saito s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et sourit en coin. « Évidemment. Après tout, vous avez profité de ma gentillesse. »

Tokio roula des yeux et lui tendit le sac. « Est-ce que vous allez finir par me laisser entrer ? Je suis gelée, et j'ai passé toute la journée dehors. »

Saito attrapa la nourriture et s'enleva du chemin. « Entrez alors. »

Alors que Tokio marchait dans l'appartement, elle dit : « Joyeux Noël, Saito. »

Saito se pencha pour lui prendre le champagne, et utilisa le sac KFC pour la frapper gentiment et la pousser à entrer. « Joyeux Noël Tokio. »

Il ne manqua pas la façon dont Tokio rougit. Peut-être il y avait-il quelque chose de vrai dans tous ces trucs de Noël après tout.

FIN.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse pour toute faute d'orthographe ou de frappe, j'ai traduit vite, et je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de m'y repencher avant aujourd'hui. j'ai relu en diagonale, donc il peut y avoir des erreurs qui m'ont échappées... désolée pour ça.**

 **Bonne année à tous ! (Je suis actuelllement en train d'écrire une fanfic Tokio/Saito sur le nouvel an, je la poste dès que j'ai trouvé le temps de l'écrire !**


	5. Certaines choses ne changent pas

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici une petite histoire très courte spéciale Halloween de la part de Legalronin. Comme d'habitude, je ne fait que traduire (d'ailleurs, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ou des phrases mal tournées, je suis assez occupée en ce moment, donc j'ai traduit vite fait et avec un bon gros rhume par dessus le marché, donc..:/)**

 **Disclaimer : L'avertissement habituel s'applique ici.**

 **Joyeux Halloween !**

* * *

Saito ricana tandis que son ami prenait un selfie avec des fans gloussantes. Pas des fans d'Okita lui-même, cependant. Enfin... oui et non. Il secoua sa tête, appréciant secrètement l'ironie de la situation, murmura « Idiot » et se dirigea vers l'arrière du Mibu-dera.

Il pensa que c'était amusant de voir la façon dont certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, tandis que d'autres devenaient drastiquement différentes.

Okita trouva son ami revêche en train de présenter ses respects au buste d'Isami Kondo, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sourit. Ça ne suffirait pas.

« Prends ça. »

Saito se tourna et baissa le regard vers l'ema (1) que tenait Okita. Elle avait la forme et les couleurs distinctives des uniformes du Shinsengumi. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ? »

« Et bien », commença Okita, impassible devant l'attitude blasée de son ami, « tu pourrais écrire tes souhaits les plus profonds. » Il lui lança un sourire en coin. « Tu pourrais faire le vœux d'une vie longue et heureuse. »

« Idiot. » Pourtant, Saito sourit. « Comme si ça ne faisait pas assez longtemps. La vie a bien changé... »

Okita cligna des yeux et se tourna pour regarder Saito. Il attendit qu'il ait accroché sa tablette derrière le buste de Kondo pour répliquer. « Est-ce que tu deviendrais sentimental ? Toi, le capitaine de la troisième légion du Shinsengumi ? »

« Tu peux parler. » Saito fit un geste vers le 'costume' d'Okita. Parce que c'était ce que c'était, de nos jours. Un costume d'époque.

Okita tendit ses bras devant lui et regarda son pardessus du Shinsengumi, puis sourit. « Ils pensent que je suis un fan. Je trouve cette nouvelle époque géniale. Tu savais que nous étions des héros ? »

« Idiot. »

Okita allait répondre quand quelques nouveaux touristes arrivèrent dans le cimetière. Saito et lui se tinrent donc silencieusement devant Kondo, chacun pensant à une autre vie, à l'Histoire et à leur rôle dans cette même Histoire. Le monde extérieur n'imaginait pas qui et quoi ils étaient vraiment... Dans un sens, leur transformation en loup-garou avait joué un rôle dans l'Histoire.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'une des touristes appelle son amie. « Tokio ! »

Saito tourna vivement vers les deux femmes et fut abasourdi de voir que celle qui se nommait Tokio ressemblait énormément à une autre femme qui avait porté le même nom.

Celle qui s'appelait Tokio se tenait devant une plaque informative. « Tami, viens voir ici. »

L'autre femme fit la moue. « Allons-y. Je veux revenir à Gion et peut-être aller faire du shopping. »

Tokio roula des yeux. « On va le faire. Mais est-ce qu'on peut apprécier l'Histoire d'abord ? »

Tami se moqua d'elle. « Espèce de geek de l'Histoire. Et puis, il y a de d'Histoire à Gion. »

Tokio rit. « Je suis certaine que tu es bien plus intéressée par ce charmant serveur que par l'Histoire. »

« Elle lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup... »

Saito se gifla mentalement, ennuyé que son ami ait remarqué qu'il la fixait et se tourna vers Okita qui le regardait avec une curiosité non dissimulée. « Elle est morte. »

« Oui, mais peut-être que son âme est vivante. Regarde-nous. Et il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas à propos de... »

Saito leva un sourcil. « Vœu pieu ? »

Okita haussa les épaules. « C'est mal de croire qu'elle pourrait s'être réincarnée ? »

« ... » Saito savait que son ami pensait à la femme qu'il avait lui-même aimé et perdu. « On va au temple Koen-Ji ? »

Okita hocha la tête. Puis, simplement pour briser la tension soudaine, ajouta : « Je crois que je devrais commencer une chaîne youtube. Et peut-être acheter une perche à selfie... »

« Une quoi ? »

« Mec, tu ne peux pas rester dans ta grotte pour toujours ! Vis avec cette époque ! »

« Si 'cette époque' veux dire acheter quelque chose appelé une 'perche à selfie', alors je ne préfère pas. »

« Je trouve qu'elles sont géniales. »

Les deux anciens guerriers continuèrent leur prise de bec coutumière tandis qu'ils sortaient du temple.

A Koen-ji, Saito laissa son ami pénétrer seul dans le cimetière. Quand il se retourna, la jeune femme qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt lui rentra dedans. Il laissa échapper un grognement lors de l'impact et attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! » Tokio leva les yeux vers le grand homme devant elle et sentit son souffle lui manquer.

Saito baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme, les yeux momentanément vitreux. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle lui était familière. C'était plus que l'apparence. Quelque chose de plus profond qui l'appelait imperceptiblement.

« Tokio ! »

L'amie de Tokio attira son regard et elle devint rouge tomate. Après de nouvelles excuses, elle se hâta de battre en retraite. Elle se retourna, pourtant, assez vite pour que leurs regards se rencontrent une fois de plus. Un sentiment lourd de perte familière retomba sur ses épaules.

Tandis que Tokio disparaissait dans le cimetière, Okita en sortit. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Je te connais. Tu me caches quelque chose. »

« Seulement que je trouve fatiguant. »

« Tu trouves tout fatiguant. Ce n'est pas du tout un secret. »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Saito pensa que, peut-être, Okita avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose. Même avec leurs longues existence, il y avait encore beaucoup de chose qu'ils se savaient pas.

FIN.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **(1). Une 'ema' est une tablette en bois ou l'on écrit ses vœux et que l'on suspends dans les temple au Japon. Je suis sûre que savez ce que c'est, mais je viens moi-même d'apprendre le terme japonais, donc... ^^**


	6. Plan à long terme (partie 1)

**Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin ne m'appartient (toujours) pas.**

* * *

Saito se racla la gorge et grinça des dents. Okita n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi embarrassé, pas une fois durant les quinze dernières années. C'est à dire, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il aurait souhaité avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant, et qu'Hajime crache ce qu'il avait à dire.

Aussi amusant que ce soit de voir Hajime perdre ses mots, Okita décida de donner un coup de main à son ami. Après tout, la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. « Je ne peux pas lire les pensées, Hajime. Enfin, je peux essayer. » Okita posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et commença à fredonner.

Saito s'avança et frappa son ami sur le côté de la tête, lui lançant un regard mauvais tant qu'il y était.

« Hé ! »

« Tu aurais du le voir venir. » grogna-t-il.

Okita se frotta la tête, gardant les yeux fermés pour empêcher les larmes de couler. « Bât- »

« Est-ce que tu – Est-ce que je- » Saitou soupira et frotta ses yeux avec les paumes de ses mains et recommença. « Tokio et moi- »

Okita cligna des yeux et fixa son ami, oubliant son crâne douloureux. « Toi et Tokio ? » Sa mâchoire tomba quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'Hajime voulait lui demander. « Tu veux sortir avec ma petite-amie ? »

Saito regarda une fois de plus Okita de travers. « Ex », corrigea-t-il.

Le silence plana pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Okita ne rejette la tête en arrière en riant. « _Le_ Hajime Saito est en train de me demander ma permission ! »

« Et bien ? » grogna-t-il. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé cette conversation, et il n'aimait définitivement pas qu''on se moque de lui.

« Hé ! » craqua Saito.

« Je suis désolé... » Quelques ricanements réussirent à s'échapper tandis qu'Okita essayait de se calmer. « C'est bon pour moi, mais tu devrais vraiment lui demander à elle. » Puis, après un moment de réflexion, il devint sérieux et croisa le regard de son ami. « Si tu lui fais du mal, je serais obliger de te la reprendre. Compris ? »

Saito toussa et, si quelqu'un était passé par là, il aurait été surpris de voir une légère coloration sur les joues de cet homme stoïque. « Ça n'en arrivera pas là. »

Okita sourit largement à son ami. « Il vaudrait mieux. »

Saito reposa son verre et en commanda un deuxième. En dépit de l'approbation et des sourires d'Okita, Saito vit la pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas surpris après tout. Ils étaient tous les trois amis depuis longtemps, et Tokio et Okita avant même qu'il n'arrive. Il comprenait ce qu'Okita ressentait. Après tout, il avait ressenti la même chose quand Okita et Tokio avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

* * *

\- Quinze ans plus tôt -

« Sôji ! Attend-moi ! »

Okita s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir sa voisine de onze ans courir derrière lui. « Tokio-chan », dit-il chaleureusement.

« Tu rentres à la maison tôt. » Tokio rajusta son sac sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle le rejoignait en marchant.

Okita hocha la tête. « L'entraînement a fini tôt. Tu viens au tournoi demain ? »

Tokio Takagi lui lança un regard blasé qui disait clairement 'bien sûr'. Ce qui fit rire Okita. Avec son air aimable et de sa personnalité conviviale, peu de gens savaient qu'il était en fait assez difficile de faire rire Okita.

« Question stupide. » lâcha-t-il à travers ses rires.

« Et dire que tu as trois ans de plus que moi. Tu est toujours tellement- »

« Laisse-moi t'aider », l'interrompit Okita. Prenant la pose, les mains sur les hanches, il déclara. « Moi, Sôji Okita, je suis brillant ! Et un sabreur extraordinaire ! »

Tokio roula les yeux. « Non. »

« NON ? » D'un ton presque plaintif, il ajouta : « C'est tout simplement cruel. »

« Tu survivras. Donc, tu es vraiment prêt pour le tournoi ? » demanda Tokio, partant devant et forçant Okita à faire de grands pas pour la rattraper.

« Tu es impitoyable tu le sais ça ? Tu attaques mon ego, tu t'en vas, et tu changes de sujet comme ça ? »

Tokio haussa les épaules et sautilla aux côtés de son vieil ami. « Et ? »

Okita tira la langue. « Tu penses que ce gars sera là ? »

« Tu veux dire celui qui t'en a donné pour ton argent ? »

Okita posa les mains sur son cœur. « Ouille ! Et d'où est-ce que tu regardais ? Il n'y avait personne qui correspond à ce que tu dis ! »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y avait un grand gamin avec des yeux ambrés. » Tokio se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et leva le bras pour montrer quelle taille exactement. « Et il avait l'air de te donner du fil à retordre. »

« Il n'y aura aucun problème la prochaine fois que je le vois. Attends un peu de voir ! » Okita hocha la tête et croisa les bras. Il espérait vraiment que le grand garçon serait là. Leur dernière rencontre avait été la première fois qu'il s'amusait autant dans un tournoi depuis très longtemps.

« Ne le laisse pas te battre, c'est tout. »

Okita souffla et pinça les lèvres. « Je ne perdrais jamais rien en face de ce gars ! »

Tokio rit. « Attendons de voir. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! La suite arrivera dès que legalronin l'écrit ! :)**


End file.
